


Koushi's Flying Delivery Service

by Chatdelalune



Category: Haikyuu!!, Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatdelalune/pseuds/Chatdelalune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiki's Flying Delivery Service AU with some alterations to fit the characters involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take to The Skies

“Now the latest weather forecast for northwest Miyagi. Skies are clearing up, thanks to a high-pressure front moving in from the continent. Mild winds will be blowing in from the west clearing out the clouds from this evening. We’ll also have a beautiful full moon tonight. So pack up your picnic baskets because the weather is going to be just fine.”

Sugawara reached for the radio and turned it off. The sun shone brightly today with a gentle breeze to prevent things from getting too hot, It really was nice weather, and in fact, according to the weather cast, tonight was going to be great too! With no clouds to block the way, and a full moon to keep light, it would be perfect for traveling.  
It has to be today! he thought with a grin.

He grabbed the radio and hurried up the grassy slope, and ran to the hill with a gap in the white picket fence that surrounded his home. He ran to the plant covered greenhouse and past his sleeping crow Tobio on the windowsill.

“Tobio! I’m going to do it tonight okay, so get ready!”

The crow immediately opened his eyes in alarm. Although he was the one to act on intuition, Sugawara’s sudden decisions were not to be trusted.

Sugawara entered the greenhouse and into the room where his mother was working on a potion for her regular customer Mr. Ukai.

“Mom! The radio said that the weather tonight was going to be perfect, with a full moon and no clouds.”

“ Are you going to stargaze tonight?” She asked. 

“Nope, I’ve decided it has to be tonight!” He said with a grin. 

Sugawara then bowed in the direction where Mr. Ukai was sitting.

“Hello, nice to see you Mr. Ukai”

“Hello Sugawara”

The young boy then rushed off to the house to pack his things, ignoring his mother's calls of concern.

“What’s he decided?” asked Ukai.

“Oh, it’s one of our old customs. When a witch or wizard turns 13, they leave home for a year to begin their training.”

“ Your kid’s 13 already? Ha! I still remember the day you came here like it was yesterday” The old man chuckled.  
“I’m afraid so. But no one leaves home so young anymore, and he can barely fly and I haven’t taught him potions yet.” The woman sighed, finishing the potion and handing it to Ukai.

“Oh he’ll be fine. You gotta let the kid toughen up a bit, he’s gotta figure it out for himself”. Ukai said. 

“That reminds me, how does the kid like the crow?”

 

Meanwhile, Sugawara was busy packing for tlhis trip. Clothes, food, money, and his wand were being stuffed into a bag on the floor.

“Shouldn’t you wait till you’ve learned a bit more?”

“If I wait I might get too lazy to leave at all. Plus when else will there be such perfect weather for this?”

“I like you Suga, but you're going to be wasting so much potential skill if you leave now”

“Have a little faith in me."

“Besides, weren’t you dying to see the world and be the fastest crow to grace this earth?”

The crow grumbled a bit in agreement and flew onto his makeshift bed to brood. Suga grinned, glad that he convinced his friend, even if it wasn’t complete agreement.

The rumble of a car outside alerted him to the arrival of his father. He dropped the book he was holding and quickly ran over to the open window and poked his head out. He saw his dad stepping out of the old Toyota with his suitcase in hand. He looked happy to be back.

“Dad! I’ve decided to leave tonight!” Suga yelled loudly.

His dad looked up a little confused.

“Tonight? But tomorrow we’re going on picnic”

“Sorry Dad” Suga shrugged with a smile and poked his head back inside to continue preparing.

Meanwhile his father hurried inside to call everyone he knew and let them know of Sugawara’s departure.

 

Inside his parents room, his mother gave him an old wizards robe, complete with a matching black hat.

He looked at himself in the full length mirror. Tobio was perched on top of it, nodding his head in approval. The black crow was proud of his friends determination to leave.

“How do I look?” Sugawara asked his mother.

“You look great, just let me do some adjustments and you’ll look like your grandpa in the pictures” She said with a smile. She took out her needle and thread and began to work on the hem of the robes.

“I’m so happy I get to finally do this” He said.

“I just hope your ready for this, I know it was hard for me when I did it.” 

“I know I am! Just don’t worry about me mom, I’m going to be okay!” He flashed a smile.

“Oh c’mere you!” His mother said engulfing her son in a hug He would be fine she accepted as she let go of him. He can deal with anything. She finished the adjustments and put away her sewing supplies.

Sugawara’s father stepped into the room.

“Dad! Can I have the radio?” Sugawara said, turning around and hugging his father.

“Sure.” He said spinning Sugawara in a circle and setting him down.

“You’ve grown up so fast!” His father said with a smile. He still remembered when Sugawara was a toddler, making plants grow in the sink. 

“I know! I can’t wait to start training.”

“ Looks like you're almost ready to leave." His father said looking at the fading sunlight outside the window. " But I thought you might like to take this on your journey.” He gave Sugawara a silver sprout pin.

“It belonged to your grandpa, and it’ll help you out when you’re in trouble, or if you need guidance.”

“Wow! Thank you so much dad!” He put the pin on his robe, and gave his father another hug before rushing back to his room to finish packing.

 

The cool night air had set on the tiny town of Karasuno. The whole town had come to see Sugawara off. Sugawara was equipped with his mother’s broom, his pin, and his bag. Tobio was perched his shoulder. His friends surrounded him, impressed.

“So you're going to be living alone? I don’t think I could deal with that” said Asahi.

“What do you mean, that’s totally cool! Right Noya?” 

“Heck yeah! Plus if he goes to a big city he gets to see lots of pretty girls, huh Ryuu?”

“Of course you two would think of that”

“Ow, Ennoshita you don’t have to hit us”

“Are you nervous Suga?” asked Daichi.

“A little bit, but I’m sure it’ll be ok. “

“I’ll miss hanging out with you” He said, a bit red. Tobio let out a whistle when he heard that. Sugawara punched Daichi’s arm.

“Oh, you! Don’t be embarrassed, I’ll miss hanging out with you too”

“Koushi! If you’re going to go, now’s a good time” His mother called out.

Sugawara got on his broom and started to hover above the ground, his black hat almost flying off. He could feel his crow’s claws digging into his shoulder. He could see his friends spread out in a circle, joining the rest of the townsfolk underneath him, waving, and yelling their goodbyes. 

“Goodbye!” He yelled to the town, waving his hand. He willed the broom to levitate higher and he sped away shakily, hitting a couple trees, and earning some offended caws until he got enough height and stability to avoid them.


	2. Chapter 2

“Tobio, would you mind turning the radio on? It’s in my bag”  
“Sure thing” 

The little crow fluttered to the radio in Sugawara’s bag and turned it on. It immediately hummed to life, playing a popular song.

“Oh I like this one”

Sugawara sped over rural towns, and plentiful farmland.He hoped he was going in the right direction of a seaside town. He didn't exactly tell his friends and family he was heading in that direction, but he was sure they would understand. It was his first time having the opportunity to travel on his own and the ocean was the first thing he wanted to see so why not train in a coastal town for year? 

Was he even heading in the right direction?He hadn’t exactly carried a compass on him and he was relying more on his crows sense of direction, and the broom to guide him. Tobio’s silence was reassuring, but then again he could be sleeping.

He glanced at his bag and smiled. The crow had had his wings spread out and eyes closed, letting the breeze pass through them. Tobio was probably thinking of being able to fly at this speed one day. He was already fast for a bird, but the crow had no end to his ambitions. It was cute.

Suga then noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw that it was another wizard on a broom. He smiled, glad to see another wizard like him. He flew closer to figure. He was a tall blond kid with glasses and a crow that looked an awful lot like him.

“Hi” Sugawara said.

“Hey” said the boy. He looked Sugawara over with a haughty face.

“You must be new”

“Yep, I just started today.”

“Hmm” He was completely disinterested.

“I’m Sugawara Koushi, by the way. What’s your name?” He said, ignoring the boy’s rudeness.

“Tsukishima Kei, so I guess you’re looking for a town?”

“Yeah! I’m looking for a coastal town, actually.”

“At least you’re heading in the right direction” Tsukishima's crow let out a scoff, and Tobio opened his eyes and glared.

“That’s a relief. Is it hard to settle in?”

“Incredibly difficult. There are many towns that still hold medieval views on wizards and witches, which means they won’t hesitate to kick you out.” The boy smirked at Sugawara’s concerned face.

The light of a small city could be seen from ahead.

“Well my town is down there”, Tsukishima pointed to it. “It’s not special or anything but I think that’s what makes it cool.”

Sugawara could hear the pride leaking from his voice. The boy then started for a slow descend to the town.

“Pleasure to meet you Sugawara, and good luck.” He added sarcastically as he drew closer to the town, becoming a tiny figure in the distance.

Sugawara let out a nervous sigh. What if the town he chose didn’t like wizards? What if they burned him on a stake or chased him out of town with torches and pitchforks? What if-

“Suga, stop overthinking. Your face gives it away.” The crow said.

“Sorry Tobio, but I’m just nervous about what Tsukishima said.”

“Don’t listen to him. His crow was so stuck-up and rude.”

“Great reason to not listen to valuable advice.”

“That boy was just messing with you Sugawara. No town chases wizards out with torches and pitchforks.”

“I-Thanks Tobio.”

He felt thankful for having Tobio ride along with him. He was his voice of blunt reason and kept him from overthinking things. It still didn’t make him any less nervous. His heart was beating faster and faster the longer he flew. 

It made it difficult to enjoy the beautiful night with the moon casing silver ribbons of light, with pearls sewn into the sky. His crow huddled close to his neck, giving off warmth, and the cool wind was brushing against his skin. The feeling of independence, and the rushing landscape underneath his reliable broomstick, was overwhelming.

He closed his eyes for a bit, taking a moment to collect himself and relax. It would be alright, he told himself everything would be fine. 

And then the rain hit.

Sugawara opened his eyes, only to feel heavy rain melting from the clouds. His crow and himself were soaked in minutes, not to mention that the sudden strong winds made his broom unsteady and jumpy, like a bull. 

He could hardly see a foot in front of him, but he put his faith that he and the broom could steer themselves to some kind of shelter from the rain. He paced both hands on the broomhandle and willed for it to become steady and move forward quickly.

Ahead, a pair of lights dashed by, accompanied by the sound of a train’s signature horn. A train was near-by, which meant there must have been an empty boxcar of sorts. There wasn’t much else he could do, so he flew near it and let the broom take him to an open compartment. The rain still made the broom unstable and shaky, but 1 ounce of doubt and the broom would fall and Suga would get sucked into the train wheels below.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He concentrated all his faith and hope into the broom, and felt it move forward and into an open compartment filled with hay and close to the roof. The broom then lowered itself onto the hay and let Suga roll off it.

Sugawara opened his eyes and could make out the faint outline of a roof. He could confirm it by the sound of the rain drumming on it. Hay poked him from underneath, as if to remind Suga of its presence and its wonderful scent was inviting. Suga let out a laugh and spread his arms and legs out, as if making a snow angel. His crow was a little less enthusiastic about the circumstance, and Sugawara felt the evil stare Tobio was giving him.

Tobio was shaking off his wet feathers and plucked his way over to sit on Sugawara’s stomach. He opened his beak, ready to give the wizard the longest lecture in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit strange to write. It was more descriptive than dialogue, but I wanted to leave some of the landscape Sugawara was traveling through, up to the readers. As a side note, Sugawara's powers rely on his faith in himself and others. His powers become stronger on the full moon, hence the reason for leaving on a full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Took me awhile to decide which characters I wanted to be the protagonist of the story halfway through the first chapter. I thought Kageyama would be more suited to be Kiki and Hinata as Tombo, but I was already in to deep with Sugawara as the protagonist. Also please let me know if I've made any spelling mistakes and helpful criticism would be helpful!


End file.
